My Dark World
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Ibiki has become team seven’s sensei, but being a part of the Torture and Interrogation has some serious set backs. Like one’s life tends to lean towards a certain way of life. What happens when they all end up following in their sensei’s path? Man on Man
1. Something Different

**Disclaimer**: I don't Own Naruto. If I did, I assure you it'd never be seen on Cartoon Network again. I make no money off of this, and therefore anyone looking to sue me may now go away!

**Rating**: MA for gore, blood, violence and more in later chapters.

**Pairings**: There are many that will be mentioned and it is Yaoi and Yuri, but they will mainly be in side plots. Kakashi/Gai, Raidou/Genma, Kotetsu/Izumo, Ino/Sakura, Naruto/Kiba/Shikamaru, Sasuke/Shino, Hinata/Tenten. That's all I can think of for now, but most likely more will be mentioned later.

**Summery**: Ibiki has become team seven's sensei, but being a part of the Torture and Interrogation has some serious set backs. Like one's life tends to lean towards a certain way of life. What happens when they all end up following in their sensei's path?

**A/N**: I would like to thank Macavity the Mystery Cat for allowing me to use the idea of Ibiki being team seven's sensei; for allowing me to use some of her plot at all. Thanks. You should all go check out her story, the one that gave me the idea for this, Something to Die For.

_**My Dark World**_

_Chapter one_:

Naruto jumped up when he realized that Sakura was on his team. Then he remembered Sasuke was on his team to and sat back down depressed. Sakura had the same reaction only with Sasuke in her place and Naruto in Sasuke's. Sasuke just made a small nose that Sakura and Naruto would later translate into funny and ridicules sayings when they were extremely bored. Iruka just shook his head and continued to tell the class who was with who. Most seemed ok with there teams, if a little disappointed that Sasuke-kun wasn't on there team.

"All right, you have an hour lunch then come back to find out who your sensei's are. Don't be late!" Iruka-sensei said as he shooed all the gennin out of his class room so he could go and make sure all the jounin knew who their students were. He watched as his students went out of the room before gathering his papers and files on his soon to be ex-students and leaving, himself. He had barely gotten out of the door when Kotetsu and Izumo ran up to him, yelling for him to wait. He paused and waited for the two chunin to catch their breath before he asked them what they wanted and what they thought they were doing making such a racket.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei, but the Hokage wants you. Apparently something has changed with the graduating genin. He didn't say much to us, only to get you before we get distracted with something and take a break." Izumo said with a slight blush that made Iruka grin like there was no tomorrow. He loved getting the chance to mess with his old genin team, and really Izumo made it way to easy to pass up this chance.

"So basically he said to make sure you reported to me what he said before you find yourself a nice empty class room to play sensei in?" Iruka asked and laughed when Izumo spluttered and Kotetsu grinned and wrapped an arm around Izumo's waist.

"You know Iruka-sensei, we don't have to play if you come join us. We were really bad this morning. You should come punish us so we can become proper shinobi. You know, maybe give us a spanking or two." Kotetsu said with a smirk as he trailed a finger up Iruka's arm. Izumo grinned himself after he saw Iruka blush.

"You two go behave yourselves, you hear me? I have to go see the Hokage. Don't be messing around in a room where any kid could see you this time! Really, if I hadn't been walking in front, then the Hokage and a whole class of students would have seen exactly what you wanted me to punish. And more!" Iruka laughed as Kotetsu dragged Izumo off muttering something about kids and their damn curiosity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked as he knocked on the already open door. The Hokage stood behind his desk, looking out at the village. He motioned Iruka in with his arm. Iruka walked in, shutting the door behind himself.

"Iruka-kun, yes I had sent for you. I'm guessing I won't be seeing either of my two chunin for a while, will I?" He asked.

Iruka's eye's widened when he realized that the Hokage knew what they were doing, or more likely where they were doing it. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, I will send for them at once if you need them." Iruka couldn't believe that they had actually blown off duty to have a quickie.

The Hokage laughed and waved Iruka to sit down. "Forget it, Iruka. They deserve to have some time together. I don't think many people know how much work those two do for this village. Though, perhaps the school was not the best place for them to do such a thing- what with all those impressionable young kids." The Hokage chided gently.

"With all do respect, Hokage-sama, perhaps it's best that they did see it. Well, maybe not  
that obviously, but they learned that there are many kinds of love, and not to limit themselves." Iruka said, remembering all the people who disliked his friends simply because they chose to have a male partner.

The Hokage sighed, also remembering all the times he had to intervene and help the two boys along in order for them to make it. There were a couple of people whose preference had been that of their own gender, but they had all kept such things secret.

However, when Izumo was young, he had told his Mother in hope to share his happiness with his family. Things had not gone to well. In the end, the boy had been in the hospital for a week and he had been kicked out of his house. Kotetsu told his parents, who soon kicked him out when he refused to stop loving Izumo.

He ended up giving the boys a place to live until they wanted to do it on their own. Now they both were very strong young men, who happened to own a small apartment just for the two of them.

"Perhaps, but before I forget- old age catching up to me, hahaha- I wanted to talk to you about the new genin. One of the Jounin, Hatake Kakashi, won't be able to take on a team. At the last minute he was called to a mission. Well, actually, it was Maito Gai who had a mission, but apparently Kakashi found out about it and demanded he be allowed to go, too. You know how it goes- can't have one without the other. I had to relent and let him go in the end. So he won't be able to take on a team."

Iruka stared at the Hokage trying to figure out how he managed to say so much in one breath. "I guess we'll just have to get another Jounin sensei then. Actually, Hokage-sama, I wanted to tell you that I decided to pass Naruto, so that at least evens out the teams. We no longer have that problem." Iruka told the Hokage while trying to think of another Jounin suitable to teach a set of genin without trying to kill them.

"Yes, I know." the Hokage said with a smile.

"What?! How do you know?" Iruka asked, knowing the Hokage said things like that just to irk him.

"Yes well, I believe that I have an idea for a Jounin." The Hokage said as he discreetly pushed his crystal ball further away from himself.

Iruka caught the motion, look at the ball, then to the Hokage, before mumbling something about old perverted men peeping in the girls bath tower. He didn't push the matter, just took the file paper the Hokage was handing him before falling out of his chair in shock.

"Please tell me your Joking. Ibiki as a Jounin sensei?! That wouldn't even work Hokage-sama! Being the head of the Torture and Interrogation unit takes up most of his time. Plus even if he did have the time, you know that would most likely lead them to only be able to work in a few fields. That could limit their wants in life- you have no right to do that!" Iruka yelled, defending his students against the would-be threat of the Hokage.

"Iruka, please calm down. I'm in no way suggesting that they give up their hope of the future. Just think about their skills. Naruto, when you look in the right direction, could become a trap master. Sasuke- he already hates to much, this way, all that anger will be put to good use. Sakura, well, she's liable to be a great genjutsu mistress. You know very well how handy a genjutsu can be in interrogations. Just think of their skills and not what we would rather them be, and tell me what kind of team they would make." The Hokage said, making Iruka deflate and actually think of what he said.

"Still, even if that's true, we have no right to choose what path they take. They can be good at many things. You just have to give them time to learn." Iruka said, trying to make sure that his students got the best life they could possible have.

"That may be true, but they are instinctively prepared for this kind of work. You know how much instinct does for you in the beginning, and you know that no matter what road you take, instinct always calls you back to one road in the end." The Hokage told him gently before handing him the paper to give to Ibiki to let him know what is going on.

"You have obviously made up your mind, Hokage-sama, and far be it from me to dispute your word, but still, what of his work load? Will Ibiki be able to take a team on?" Iruka asked feeling a little depressed that his students might already be entering the darkness of the shinobi world. Sometimes he really hated being an academy sensei. If it weren't for the fact that if it wasn't him it would be someone else who might not know what they're talking about, Iruka would quit this thankless job.

"Iruka, the way that you care for every one of your students, no matter what, is one of the reasons you're so great at what you do. Never be afraid to stand up for them. As for Ibiki's scheduling, we could just attach the team to the whole unit, that way they learn from them all instead of just Ibiki. That way, the others will take care of them if he's away doing his job." The Hokage explained to Iruka, before sighing.

"I'll give him the information right away Hokage-sama. I must get going though, or else I'll be late. Do you happen to know where he is at the moment?" Iruka asked, polite as always, even if he was worried that this could be the wrong move.

The Hokage looked down out of the window and saw some children pointing to Kotetsu and Izumo, giggling as the two walked by. Perhaps Iruka was right and they should know more about all the different ways of love. Iruka looked up when the Hokage didn't answer right away. He did not like the smile on the Hokage's face.

"Oh, Ibiki is in his office. Have a good day Iruka-kun." The Hokage's grin widened when Iruka turned to beat a hasty retreat. "Oh, and Iruka. Perhaps you should start a sexual education class." The Hokage said just before the door shut.

Iruka's eyes widened and he slammed the door on his own hand by accident. He opened the door screamed that he would do no such thing; that he wasn't about to corrupt the kids so they can be perverts like him; then re-slammed the door.

The Hokage looked out the window, hoping he made the right decision with having them be on Ibiki's team, because it would more then likely end up that all 9 of the genin rookies would be taught by him, even if indirectly at first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka sighed as he jumped to the next roof so he could reach Ibiki faster; he couldn't believe what the Hokage suggested he do! He couldn't believe what he was about to set into motion. He wasn't dumb- being taught be the Torture and Interrogation's head man was bound to leave them to work only for that special area, or one just as bad.

Really, it was as good as saying 'this is what you will become, now just accept it and  
move on'. Still, the Hokage wasn't dumb; he wouldn't knowingly do something that he would think would hold the kids back.

Right?

Iruka sighed and jumped down before walking into the plain looking building and calling out to Anko, who was about to walk into another room.

Anko looked behind her and then slowed for Iruka to catch up with her. "Hey, Iruka-kun, you here for my sexy self?" Anko asked as she snatched Iruka's arm and draped herself over his side.

He blushed but shook his head. He had work to do. "Anko-san, please, do you know where Ibiki-san is?" Iruka asked, trying to hurry this along- everyone knew Anko had a short attention span. If you bored her, you more then likely would end up losing some blood to regain that interest.

"Ibiki? Yeah, sure. Saw him like a minute ago, back that way. I think he was about to go to the chambers. Said he had someone waiting for him. I didn't know he meant you. You know we could have fun, the three of us…"Anko let her suggestion trail off as she brought a kunai out of no where out to play with.

"What? Is today offer Iruka a threesome day or something! Really! I had best be going, Anko. If you see him before I do, tell him he now has a genin team and has to meet them soon." With that Iruka walked away and Anko actually dropped her knife when what he said sank in.

"You mean he's a sensei?!" Anko called after him, but Iruka leap away without answering.

Now he had to go to the chambers. Damn he hated that place, and now he couldn't even be slow about getting there. Iruka bemoaned his fate as he put on more speed until he was jumping over 7 roofs in one jump. Within five minutes he was at the door's for the Chamber's.

Kami-sama must be on his side now because Ibiki was only just about to walk into the building.

"Ibiki, Wait!! I have to talk to you right away!" Iruka called out after he leaped over the last two roof's and landed next to Ibiki.

For the most part Ibiki didn't seem to care he was there at all. His body never changed direction, and the only reason Iruka knew the man herd him at all was because he had stopped moving.

"Hey, sorry, but the Hokage wants you to take on a genin team of your own. You'll be taking on Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. I don't have time to explain it all, just be at the academy in like five minutes to collect your team." Iruka didn't even give the man any time to say anything before taking to the roof's again.

Ibiki still hadn't moved a muscle. Most likely shock more then anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and the other's filed out of the class room after Iruka said they could leave for an hour. Not many people knew but the whole gang tended to hang out together. They were all rather close with each other. Of course that didn't stop them from bickering and fighting for each other.

Kiba and Naruto sat down to talk about pranks that they could do to their sensei's while  
Shikamaru showed them the flaw's of the plan. Ino walked away with Sakura to have some 'together time.' They all knew they were together.

Actually most of the 'gang' were paired off already. Nobody really remembered when it happened, just that they figure that they were happy and didn't want anyone to ruin it so they just went with it. Still, most keep to themselves when others were around to notice. However, not many were around today; they all had run off to tell their families who was on their teams; so the gang decided it was safe to hang out for now.

"We could just forgo trying to get everyone to join in on the prank, and instead get everyone in early, and then when they're in we set up the prank for them being 'late' and sit back and watch the fun happen." Kiba said when Shikamaru pointed out that not everybody was willing to 'lighten up and live a little.'

"Tch, troublesome." Was all Shikamaru said when he found no flaw in that.

"Well, now that we decided how and when, we need the what. Naruto you told us you were working on a new prank. What did you call it again? Oh yeah the whip. You have been hanging around weird people too much Naruto, don't think you're ever tying me up!" Kiba said when he saw the smirk on Naruto's face as he had started to inch forward.

"Aw, come on we could have some fun! Damn, fine I got the whip fixed out. It's a whip that lashes out using my chakra. It can hold up to four notes. I've worked out how to capture things in the note, well four things at any rate. I've got water, paint, glue, and feathers. What order should be do?" Naruto asked as he plopped his head down in Kiba's lap with his feet on Shikamaru's.

"Tch, this is troublesome. Leave out the water, it'll be no good. Use the paint then the glue then the feathers." Shikamaru replied after Naruto play-kicked his leg to get him to answer. Both boy's grinned, bent down kissed Shikamaru, then took off, telling him to get everyone ready to go inside so the plan would work. Shikamaru just sighed and closed his eyes, not bothering to mention that no matter what they thought, it probably wouldn't work anyway.

Naruto and Kiba ran down the hall to the main office; Akamaru had stayed behind some in the hall because he was 'sick.' Kiba raced into the office calling for help. Raidou and Genma, who had both got assigned to helping the academy out for the week heard Kiba's panicked yells for help.

"Just stay calm, I'm sure he's fine, Kiba-kun." Raidou said as Kiba lead him away to Akamaru.

Naruto quickly went into the office unnoticed by Genma and started to look for the button that would signal that the kids should return to the class. He finally found it at the side of the office and gave it a push….only for nothing to happen. Naruto looked up when he herd someone clear there throat.

It was Genma.

"Um, Genma-san. Oh hi. Hehehe. What are you doing there?" Naruto asked as he slowly started to retreat.

Genma raised an eyebrow, looked to the window to see where Raidou was, then smirked.

"Push it in and to the right to ring the bell." Was all Genma said before going back to his sleeping. Naruto grinned and did so, the bell rung and he ran out of the room before Raidou came back. After seeing Naruto get out of the office, Akamaru got up with a slight whimper to Kiba and then begged to be picked up.

"Sorry, Akamaru says he's ok now, that it was just his stomach bothering him. Thanks anyway." Kiba said and Raidou turned away to go back into the office. When they got back to the room all the student were back in the room already. Kiba and Naruto set up the prank 'whip' really quickly before going to their seats.

Soon enough they heard the sound of rushing feet as Iruka-sensei opened the door. He got the full frontal assault of the prank. Even funnier, apparently, Raidou had needed to tell him something because he was right behind Iruka, and got hit too. Genma came up behind him at a slower pace, and looked at them both for about 2 seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Why Naruto! You're dead!" Iruka shouted before throwing an eraser at the boy and stalking off to clean up, apparently there was still another five minutes before the class begun. Everybody had wisely not laughed while they were there, but as soon as the two were gone, most of the class broke out into laughter with Genma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, everybody, now it's time for me to tell you who your sensei are, but before that, let me just say: I'm very proud of you all. I know you're all going to do great no matter what." The now clean Iruka said as he smiled at his students one last time, before they were no longer his. He then begin to call out all the teams' sensei and the team left with  
their sensei.

"And team seven; you have Ibiki-sensei. Good luck and do great. If you need anything, I'm here." Iruka-sensei called their sensei last, but he still wasn't there. Now they had to wait.

Naruto was half tempted to do another prank, but he was out of paper bomb's so he had to wait.

They ended up waiting for a full hour before there sensei arrived.

"Now the fun's really going to began." Ibiki-sensei said as he puffed into the room in a cloud of smoke and leafs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC…

Hey hope you all liked the fic so far. I know it's a lot of pointlessness, but I wanted to start off with them in the academy on their last day, then move them onward. If I get reviews then my next chapter might just be as long as this  
one and as quick as the next week or maybe the begaining of the one after. Depends if you review saying you  
want more though. . So Go and REVIEW already!!


	2. Life's new begaining's

I don't own Naruto, if I did, I assure you it'd never be seen on the cartoon network again. I make no money off of this; therefore anyone looking to sue me may now go away!

**Rating**: Rated MA for gore, blood, violence and more in later chapters.

**Warning**: Heavy lemon in this chapter.

**A/N**: I would like to thank Macavity the Mystery Cat for allowing me to use the idea of Ibiki being team seven's sensei. For allowing me to use some of her plot at all. Thanks. You should all go check out her story, the one that gave me the idea for this, Something to Die For.

**_My Dark World_**

_Chapter two_ :

"Now the fun's really going to began." Ibiki-sensei said as he puffed into the room in a cloud of smoke and leaves. He looked at the three genin and wondered if they really were going to make it. There was one love-obsessed girl, one loud mouth brat, and one brooding boy.

He wanted to go back and choke the Hokage until he changed his mind and let him get on with his life. Still, trying to choke the Hokage could have him in one of his own chambers. That on its own wouldn't bother him, but with the chance that Anko would want to be the one to 'interrogate' him, he thought it would be safer to just give them the test he knew they would fail.

"Alright you lot, meet me up on the roof." Ibiki-sensei said before puffing out of the room. The three looked at each other, grinned, then started to walk out of the class room at an even pace; if he made them wait, they could make him wait. That, and they were trying to figure out where he got all those scars from.

"Hey Sakura-san, where do you think he got them?" Naruto asked his 'crush.'

"I don't know, most likely from a battle. Oh and we're still going to go with the whole 'You love me, I love Sasuke, and you and Sasuke are rivals' thing, right?" Sakura asked to make sure that she had what they were going to do down. Sasuke smirked and nodded before knocking fists with Naruto who also grinned.

"Yeah that's always one of the funniest parts to play, what with me and Sasuke being as close as we are." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head and began to move a bit faster.

"Don't I know it. Every time you two pretend to hate each other I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Still, it's better this way. We don't want everyone trying to run our lives. I've checked up on Kotetsu-kun and Izumo-kun like you asked, and you were right, their parents had kicked them out just because they wanted to be together. How did you know about that? And why did you want to know more about it?" Sakura asked as they paused to continue their conversation.

"I actually overheard Iruka-sensei and Hokage-sama talking. I didn't know it was that, just that something involving their families had happened. I wanted to know because I had been asking Kiba and Shikamaru to tell their families. I was scared that they had been ashamed to be with me, what with the way that almost everyone in the village acts towards me. They keep saying it's not that; but I guess I'm just worried. Still, if that's what's going to happen to them, then I would rather stop seeing them. I know how much their families mean to them. I could never ask them to give that up for me." Naruto said as he looked down thinking about what might have to happen now.

"Don't be stupid- tell them what you just told us. They'll understand and I don't care what you say, I know they won't want to leave you. Now come on before he gets suspicious about how long were taking." Sasuke said as he tugged on Naruto's hand before letting go to walk ahead of the others. Sakura nodded her agreement before following as did Naruto.

"If you remain on my team, your speed will be needing improvements. You should have been here within three minutes after I got here- not seven!" Ibiki-sensei told them as they all moved to sit on the steps of the roof. Sasuke scowled, Sakura looked down, and Naruto glared at the man.

"Now, tell me about yourselves." Ibiki-sensei said while discreetly looking over all three and assessing their strengths and weaknesses. When none of the three offered to go first, Ibiki sighed but decided to get things moving along.

"My name's Ibiki, you will be calling me Ibiki-sensei if you're any good. I like finding interesting ways to get the things I need, and I hate people who don't know how to do what they need to in order to help Konoha with what it needs or the people in Kohana and what they need. You next." Ibiki said, pointing to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura. Saku for short. I like…" she glanced at Sasuke with a blush and squealed. "I hate Naruto! I also like to help people. I can remember anything anyone says to me. I've got a great memory." Sakura said as she looked down, pretending to be embarrassed by saying that.

"I'm Naruto! You can call me the future Hokage! I like Ramen! Ohh, I really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei buys me. I hate the time I have to wait to eat the ramen! I like to practice my jutsu and train. I'm going to be great! Believe it!" Naruto shouted when Sasuke hadn't started to go after Sakura had ended.

"I'm Sasuke, so that's what you'll call me. Nothing else matters besides training so that I can kill a certain man then revive my clan." Sasuke said, then brooded about all the things in his life that sucked.

Ibiki wanted to laugh. Really, as if he wouldn't notice the little things that gave them away as liars. Still, they were doing what any good shinobi would be doing- trying to get everyone to underestimate them so that they could be the ones to take them by surprise.

"Humm, that was good, though if you really hated Naruto you wouldn't have tapped in Morse code that you were sorry, Sakura. Naruto you did a bit better by seemingly giving out a lot of information while not really giving any. Sasuke, it's just to easy for you to fool everyone, you just let them believe what they want to, or what they think they already know; that you're a stuck up punk. Maybe you have some skill after all." Ibiki-sensei said, starting to like the three brats. Still, he and his team would have a lot of work to do with them.

"Alright, maybe I'll keep you three after all. First we have to have a small test. Nothing to worry about. If you fail, and there's a 66 percent chance that you will, you'll just never become a shinobi. Now, the test is simple, really. You just need to decide one thing. Who will die?" Ibiki said all of this calmly, before pulling a kunai out and grabbing Sasuke by the back of the head. He put the kunai to Sasuke's throat.

"One of you must die so that the other two can go on, you can decide with a vote; majority wins." Ibiki suggested while Naruto's eyes widened then narrowed. Ibiki could hear a low growl and saw the boy's hand inching towards his kunai. And here he was, thinking the kid was smart! Surly he didn't think he could take on a Jounin? He was probably just reacting without thinking, which could get you killed in the ninja world.

"Now, I wouldn't be so hasty about getting a kunai if I were you, boy, wouldn't want me to get worried and just pick off this one right now. Would you?" Ibiki asked, making him try to calm down and think rationally for a moment so that they could come up with a plan; as a team.

"No, but I could tell you that your going to be the one to die if you don't get that kunai away from my throat." Sasuke said, as if he weren't the one who was being held at kunai point. In fact, he sounded down right smug. It was just about then that he felt the tip of a kunai being pushed against his own throat. He shifted his eyes to look behind him; he knew it wasn't them, they were all in front of him. It was Sakura.

"What?!" Ibiki asked; she was standing right in front of him! He shot the kunai and, just as he thought, it had disappeared. It was the clone jutsu.

He smirked; he would like these three. "You pass. Barely. The point of that was to get you to work as a team, though I don't think I will need to be working on that much; you seem to know more about working together then most people. Though, I wonder if you were working together, or if it was all a coincidence." Ibiki said as he moved towards the door waving at them to follow him.

"Now, lets go. We have a few things we need to discuss. You can stop talking in Morse code now, I do know it, so there's really no point in trying to keep your conversation quiet." Ibiki said to his new students. All three stopped and just walked quietly. They were all thinking the same thing- who is this guy??

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kotetsu grinned as he pushed Izumo up against the wall of the small office they were in. It had been far too long since they had gotten to do this in the office.

Really, Iruka always keep the place trapped. It was by luck that he needed to run out early and asked them to lock up for him.

He started to kiss down Izumo's neck as the other tried to tug off his shirt. He lifted his hands up and pulled off his own shirt before taking Izumo's off too. He then went back to kissing down Izumo's neck and bit down lightly, leaving a mark on his collarbone.

"Ohh, Ko, please." Izumo mumbled. He started to kiss at any skin he could get his lips on as Kotetsu started to kiss down his chest before taking a hard nipple into his mouth and biting down, making Izumo moan. Izumo's tent in his pants was now noticeable. He thrust his hips forward looking for any type of friction, only for them to be pushed back by Kotetsu's hands as he continued to play favor to his left nipple. Izumo threw his head back and moaned, before letting his hands slid down to reach for Kotetsu's pants.

"Ko, baby, please. I need you now!" Izumo said in a husky voice.

Kotetsu looked up with a feral grin on his face. He slowly let his tongue lick around the abused nipple before sucking on it again, knowing how sensitive Izumo was there. He had him whimpering in pleasure.

"I'm going to have you begging me to fuck that tight hole." Kotetsu said as he quickly pulled off the rest of their clothing. He then let go of Izumo, who whined at the loss of contact. He walked over to the desk and swept all the things off of it. He paused for a second. He leaned down and pick up his pants and searched them, all the while Izumo was groaning and talking dirty, trying to get him interested in him again.

"Shit 'Zo, I don't have any lube on me." He said looking a bit pissed. He always refused to take Izumo dry, no matter how many times Izumo told him he wouldn't break, ever since they found out that he bled too easily doing that. Hell, he bled when he was lubed.

Kotetsu had said that he had seen people raped before, and he refused to let it look like Izumo was raped. Izumo tried to tell him it couldn't be rape because they loved each other, but when Kotetsu started to refuse sex in any form with him, he let it go.

"Fuck! Ko, just this once, please. Baby, I need you in me!" Izumo begged. He was hard and he would be dammed if he didn't get Kotetsu to take him here and now. Then he got an idea.

Iruka always had lotion in his office. He used to always tease the man about it, but now he was grateful.

"Ko, Iruka always has lotion, we can use that. Try the third drawer, and hurry up!" Izumo demanded as he walked over to the desk to get on.

Kotetsu grinned, but grabbed him before he could get there. He kissed him, forcing his lips open then dominating the kiss, letting him know that he was in charge. He quickly turned him around and pressed him onto the desk so that Izumo was leaning onto it, his ass in the air. He quickly went and got the lotion, and spread some on one of his hands. Using his other hand, he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Izumo's head back so that his throat was exposed to him. He leaned forward and sank his teeth into the exposed flesh.

Izumo whined, low in his throat, showing his submission. After a minute, he thrust his ass back grinding into Kotetsu's hardening erection.

Kotetsu yanked on his hair a bit, this time pulling him into a rather gentle kiss which left Izumo gasping for air. He then pulled back and started to let his covered finger rub at Izumo's opening, making him gasp and then moan.

"Ko, please, baby, push it in!" Izumo begged shamelessly. He wanted to be fucked!

"Now, we wouldn't want this to end too quickly, would we? I haven't been able to play with you like this in a long time. When was the last time we had more then a rough quickie in some room or office? No, I'm going to drag this out for as long as possible." Kotetsu said before pushing lightly against his opening but not actually pushing in.

Izumo gasped then whined when what Kotetsu said sunk in. He smirked and thrust his ass back, making the tip of the finger slip in.

Kotetsu growled, snatched up a kunai, tied a ninja wire to the loop at the end, and thrust it into the wall in front of them. Then he grabbed Izumo's hands and tied them up. He bent down, grabbed a leg, pulled it to the left side of the desk, and tied it there. He did the same with the other leg, effectively pinning Izumo down and spreading him out before him like an offering- one which he was more then happy to take. Izumo tested the strength of his bonds; they wouldn't be going anywhere without Kotetsu's permission. He whined.

"Ko, I want you to fuck me!" Izumo said, starting to get a bit pissed at Kotetsu's lack of fucking him.

Any other time he had to try and keep the man from molesting him in front of others.

He was about to break the wire, leave via transportation jutsu, and jerk himself off when he got home. Apparently his thoughts showed on his face because he felt Kotetsu's chakra near his member. He cursed, then moaned when Kotetsu racked his nails over his opening.

He had just used his chakra to keep him from cumming without his permission.

He was going to kill him for this later.

Kotetsu grinned, knowing that Izumo wouldn't try leaving now since he wouldn't be able to cum without him releasing his chakra from within his member first. Which also helped to hold them in this longer. He started to rub around the opening again, making Izumo gasp, moan, and beg for more. He then got an idea. He couldn't believe he had never rimmed Izumo before. He smirked, walked around the desk, grabbed Izumo's face and kissed him for all he was worth before pulling back.

"I want this to last. We always have a quick tumble, get off, then go back to work. I got Genma and Raidou to cover for the rest of our shift. I want to be inside of you, so that you can feel every move I make, so you can feel how much I love you 'Zo." Kotetsu said.

Izumo's eyes softened and he stretched his head forward, licking at Kotetsu's lips, asking to be let in. Kotetsu allowed him entrance and kissed him back before pulling away. He then leaned forward and sucked on Izumo's tongue, making his eyes slip down and moan. Kotetsu walked back around and kneeled behind Izumo. He spread his cheeks and ran his thumb over the opening, making Izumo whimper in pleasure yet try to hold still and let Kotetsu do as he wanted. Kotetsu grinned knowing, that he would just love the reaction that this would pull from Izumo who always tried to be a quiet lover. He put both his hands on the other man's ass and spread them before leaning forward and licking at his entrance.

Izumo threw his head back and meowed in pleasure. Loving the sound, Kotetsu did it again, getting the same reaction, only louder. It was nothing compared to the shout of pleasure and the begging for more he got when he finally thrust his tongue in past the first set of muscles.

"Please, please, please! Gods Ko, I need you so bad. Baby please, I want you in me. Only you." Izumo begged, trying to get him to go a bit faster, wanting to feel his lover in him.

After another ten minute of licking and sucking at his entrance, making him meow and moan and whimper in pleasure, Kotetsu moved back and coated his hand in lotion again. He started to rub around the entrance before slowly pushing his first finger in, making Izumo moan in pleasure and anticipation. He started out slowly, forcing Izumo to feel his finger every time he moved it. Then he started to speed up while rubbing his now rock-hard erection against the back of Izumo's leg, making them both moan. He then pushed in another finger and started to search for his prostate, wanting to make his lover scream in pleasure. He always loved the wild look of pleasure on his lover's face when he pressed into his prostate. He knew he had found it when his lovers head was thrown back and a scream of shock and pleasure tore from his throat. He then pulled his hand out and backed away completely. He looked down at his lover.

At his Izumo. He loved this man more then life itself. Izumo, not feeling him anymore, looked behind himself and groaned. He tried to wiggle his ass temptingly, but the movement was cut short with the wires holding him in place. He never understood why Kotetsu would sometimes stop making out with him to just stare at him for a few minutes. He groaned again when Kotetsu made no show of moving to finish what he started.

"Ko, baby, come on. I love you. Come on baby, I need you. I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk straight for a week. I want you to make me get on my knees and blow you until you see stars. I want you to fuck my mouth like it's the last time we'll ever touch." Izumo said, knowing Kotetsu loved it when he talked dirty in bed. It always made him hard again. He was right, as Kotetsu smirked and started to move forward to continue.

He, however, did not move to take Izumo like he wanted so badly. He walked over and pulled the chair out and away from the desk. He then sat in it. Slowly, he started to run his hand up and down his length, making it even harder, if that were possible. He then turned his head to look at Izumo who was watching the whole time, and then had started to lick his lips.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? I want you on your knees, hands behind you, using only your head. You're going to suck me dry." Kotetsu said, spreading his legs a bit more.

Izumo was out of his bonds in one moment and in front of Kotetsu the next. First he leaned up and stole a kiss from the other. Then his head was down and he took Kotetsu's erection into his mouth. Keeping his hands at his sides, he started to movie his head up and down, sucking all the while. Izumo tried to stroke himself as he listened to the pleasured mewls coming from Kotetsu, but the other smacked his hands away with a warning growl.

Right when Kotetsu seemed to be about to cum he pulled Izumo back. Then, grabbing the man, he kissed him and pulled him up, onto his lap. Continuing with the kiss, Izumo slowly lowered himself onto Kotetsu's member, making both of them groan. Kotetsu slowly started to trust up into him, making him moan. Soon they found a rhythm that they both found good and continued with it until Izumo felt like he was going to explode; he still had not cummed.

Looking up, he saw Kotetsu smirking as he kept thrusting into the man on top of him and hit his prostate each and every time. That was when he remembered that Kotetsu alone could let him cum. He cried out in pleasure as his prostate was hit again. He knew what Kotetsu wanted. Deciding that cumming was more important, he gave in and truly begged the other.

"Kotetsu, love. Please, let me cum. I need to cum!" He begged him, letting the other know he was in control of him.

"Tell me you're mine; that nobody but me will ever touch you." Kotetsu demanded and hit his prostate with every word, making him call out in pleasure.

"I'm yours; I will always be yours. Nobody but you will ever mark me. Nobody but you ever has!" With those words, a few strokes to Izumo's erection, and one last pinch to a bruised nipple, Kotetsu leaned forward and captured Izumo's lips with a growl as he let the other cum.

Izumo came, but Kotetsu was far from finished, so he just kept pushing into his lover's body. After Izumo came down from the high, he still felt Kotetsu pushing into him. He groaned, but this time it was not such a pleasure filled one; he was sore. Still, he didn't want Kotetsu to be left out, so he angled his hips, and slammed down, making Kotetsu throw his head back and moan as he came. Izumo rode him until he was sure Kotetsu was finished. Panting, he leaned forward and placed his head on Kotetsu's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

Kotetsu wrapped his hands around his waist, not allowing him to move or to pull off of his now soft member. As much as he loved the other, they had to clean this office up before Iruka got back and murdered them. He started to shift, but the other would have none of it. He tightened his arms and growled.

"Ko, baby, we have to clean up and get dressed before Iruka sees this. He'll kill us for sure. Hell, I don't know what's gotten into you if we had no shift to return to. We could have gone home and did this." Izumo said, slightly worried about his lover's motives.

They had been a bit pissed with each other lately, even if they never showed it. Kotetsu sighed.

"I didn't want to wait. Izumo, do you still love me?" Kotetsu asked the other man, his voice unnaturally quite and sad sounding. Izumo was startled.

"What do you mean? Of course I love you! Why would you even ask that?!" Izumo demanded, trying to figure out what was going on. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"It's just that lately you seem so distant and, well, we have been together for a long time. I know it can get boring. Maybe it's time we give each other some space? You know, see other people?" Kotetsu said all of this in the same voice and never once looked up at Izumo, whose eyes had widened upon hearing what the other had said.

Tears started to collect in his eyes. "I know we've been together for a long time, and I know things can get dull. I've honestly tried to keep them interesting…. You really want to leave me?" Izumo asked, terrified of the answer. Kotetsu's didn't react to what he said right away.

"I don't know. I want you to be happy. Lately all we seem to do is fight. And when we touched, it was a quickie just to get off, nothing about caring about each other. I don't want what we had to become nothing but meaningless sex. That's why I wanted tonight to be slow. And not at home where we might have started fighting again. We can remember tonight, and go away with knowing that what we had was great." Kotetsu said, thinking it might be better to simply end things while they still could hopefully be friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You both are idiots! Why would you give up something you both love just because you have had some fights? Be grown ups and talk it out! I know you love each other! Kotetsu, is that what you meant when you asked if I thought Izumo wanted to cheat on you but felt like he couldn't out of respect to you?" Iruka asked from the door way. He looked a bit pissed, but whether it was because of them being caught having sex in his office or because they might break up, they didn't know.

"You thought I was cheating on you? I would never do that! Damn it, Kotetsu, I love you! I don't know what to do to make things interesting for you again. Just tell me and I'll do it, because I love you, Kotetsu. I don't want to lose you." Izumo whispered the last part. Kotetsu's head finally shot up at that.

"I'm not bored with you! I thought you were bored with me! I didn't think you were cheating on me, but I thought that maybe you wanted to, you know, so you could have fun again, but didn't out of respect to me." Kotetsu said, thinking that he had lost Izumo.

"Kotetsu, what made you think that? Any of that?" Izumo asked as Iruka handed them their clothes quietly while they talked things out. They both started to pull on their boxers as Iruka raised an eyebrow at the kunai in the wall before going to pull it out.

"Well, I thought that with the way were barely talked unless we were fighting, working, or getting off, we were losing focus on what really mattered. Us. I don't know what happened, but I just seemed to bore you; like you didn't want to waste your time with loving me anymore. I don't want it to come to the point where we can't be together unless were working or fucking, Izumo. That's why we should leave each other." Kotetsu bit his lip when he said that, hating that he was losing Izumo. Izumo shook his head and his lips trembled. He bit his lip and choked back a whimper as his tears started to come down.

"I don't want to leave you, Ko. I love you. Really, I do. I'm so sorry, I am. I swear I'll make it right. Just give me another chance. Please, baby. Loving you is never a waste of time. I know you don't like the way we've been, but we can fix that. Without breaking up. Please say you'll stay with me." Izumo whimpered the last part as his shoulders started to shake. When Kotetsu didn't say anything right away Izumo started really cry.

"Ko, please! I love you! I swear I'll change! Please!" Izumo begged. He refused to believe that they had to break up to fix things. He couldn't lose Kotetsu- not after everything they had been through together. Not with how much he loved the other man. Still, Kotetsu said nothing making Izumo cry harder. Iruka, who had stayed silent while they tried to fix things, even had a few tears falling out of his eyes as he saw the pain his friends were in. Izumo dropped to his knees; tears falling freely now, as he tried to hold back his sobs in order to talk.

"Kotetsu, please, I swear I will do anything you say. We can work this out! I love you! You can't tell me that you don't love me to. Please say you do." Izumo begged him. His hands grabbed onto Kotetsu's as he looked at Kotetsu's bowed head. He had dropped to the floor so he could look the other in the eye. He had tears falling down his face, as well. He was crying.

With that one though, Izumo started to really sob. He couldn't lose him here. Not like this, not for this. His head went forward and he buried his face in Kotetsu's waist, his hands circling around the other and held on as tight as he could as they cried.

"What if it doesn't work? What if you come to hate me even more? I don't want to continue this if it'll hurt us even more. I'd rather just accept that you don't love me and move on. Well, let you move on, because you are my only love Izumo." Kotetsu said at last.

"I don't hate you! I love you! I know we've been having problems, but they're not so big that we can't fix them! Even if we did end up breaking up, I'd love you forever, and that would hurt worse then you just staying with me. Kotetsu, please, we can work this out. I know we can. We're not leaving each other." Izumo said, not moving and refusing to let Kotetsu go.

"Why don't you give it a trial like thing? You know, try fixing it for a month. Not really together, but not really apart. You would still be living together, but you could take your own rooms. Start off by dating each other again. Reconnect, because it sounds like you two are just spending too much time together, and not appreciating that you were together." Iruka said, trying to think of a middle ground that would lead them back together again. He couldn't believe this was happening- they had just been so happy this morning! Hell, he was so worried for the two that he was no longer even mad that they had had sex in his office. If it would fix things, he'd leave and let them go at it again.

"What do you think, Ko, want to try what Iruka said? I don't know if I like the part about not really being together, but if it works, we'll get back together for sure at the end of the month. We had better get back together, or else your not getting any." Izumo tried to tease, hoping to get him to do this. He knew he could fix this, given time.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Umm, what does this all entail though?" Kotetsu asked, not really wanting to give Izumo up without a fight either. They both turned to Iruka, who blinked.

" Well, one of you takes the spare room to stay in. You start to talk over some of the issues you've been having. Find ways to fix it that you both can live with, then go about doing what you have to in order to do so. Then just sort of start over. You know, by remembering that no matter how long you've been together, you are both still human, and therefore need to know you both make mistakes, and that you want to know that the other loves you." Iruka tried to explain. He was just thinking about giving them time to sort out their problems without them actually breaking up.

Izumo looked to Kotetsu. "If you were planning on leaving me tonight, why did you sleep with me?" He asked quietly.

"I love you. I wanted to remember what it was like to be together- to feel like we used to, not just wanting to get off- one last time." Kotetsu explained. Izumo bit his lip and looked down, fidgeting, before turning to Iruka.

"Were allowed to kiss right?" He asked knowing he needed to take this very seriously.

"Yeah, you're allowed to still be together. This is just like giving yourselves a small break or time out to think things over, only, together instead of apart." Iruka said with a smile, happy that they were going to work things out. Izumo nodded and then shyly leaned his head up to kiss Kotetsu gently, who was more the happy to return the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finished getting dressed and cleaned up real quick while Iruka told them about Ibiki getting a team of Genin. They both found this to be hilarious.

"It's not funny! You both know what field he works in. Just think about it! When we were in anbu, we only ever did horrid things. Hell, we still are in anbu doing horrid things. They'd be doing that and more, but they're only genin!" Iruka hissed at the two as he finished straightening his desk out. Their laughter died away when they realized that he was right. They both sighed then, suddenly much older then the 22 years of age that they really were.

"I know. It's getting harder and harder to pretend to be a chunin during the day and then go and do an anbu mission every night. I know we all agreed that we didn't want to become the faceless killers most anbu do, but I don't know how much more I can take." Izumo said as he settled in the chair after he put his vest back on and handed Kotetsu his.

Kotetsu nodded, too.

That had also been a part of the problem. They had a lot of stress from both doing all that work, pretending to be lazy chunin, and having to do all that paper pushing and anything else the Hokage needed during the day, only to go out every night and do some sort of assassination mission with his two partners, only to come back sore, tired and hurting. Then they started the process all over again.

"I know, but what can we do? Do you really want to become a faceless killer?" Iruka asked. They had long ago decided that what one did, all three did. The majority would win if they couldn't agree on something. That's how they all went into Anbu instead of becoming Jounin sensei. Kotetsu wanted to be an anbu, and then Izumo wasn't going to let him go alone. Iruka wasn't going to let either of those two do work like that on their own. They would end up killed, or worse. So they went together.

"We could get out of anbu, altogether." Izumo suggested quietly. Both heads snapped to him, but he refused to look at either of them. This kind of life was slowly killing them. One life had to give to the other.

"We should choose, anbu forever, or go for the jounin exam and become legitimate jounin. We can't keep both lives. It's just too much to take on. We need to plan this carefully. There're many fall backs for each choice." Izumo continued on when he knew they both were listening to him intently.

The other two nodded; they needed to make a choice.

" Like, if we took Anbu, Iruka you would lose the kids. You'd never teach again. Plus, weren't you going out with Kakashi for a bit there? If we take anbu, you wouldn't be able to have him, or anyone outside of anbu again." Kotetsu said, knowing that this kind of decision was big, but they were going to make it right here right now and stick with it.

That's how they always did it. No matter how big the situation is, they would decide what they want, weigh the pro's and con's, and then decide. If it wasn't not unanimous, then majority rules, and they accepted what ever lay in store for them together. They always did everything together.

"Actually, I was with both Gai and Kakashi. I'm not with them anymore. Not that we didn't like it, because we did. It just didn't work out. Kakashi was idiotic with his life sometimes, and he lives to regret his past mistakes. We don't work that way. We live for the here and now. If we make a mistake we, accept that, learn from it, and move on to never make it again. We can't live in the past, only the here and now. He couldn't understand that, and I couldn't accept watching him waste his life away. I just hope that Gai listens to what I said before I left. It might save Kakashi if he does what I said. Anyway, I'm not the only one with something to lose. You would lose all your friends, and your house. I know what that means to you. Are you willing to give that up?" Iruka asked them, wondering what he would do without teaching or caring for kids in his life.

Kotetsu looked to Izumo who looked a bit sad but squared his shoulders. "I would hate to lose the place where we were finally free. The first place where we could be ourselves. Where we could be with each other without worries. I'd hate to lose our home. What I would hate more is to lose you. I know why you wanted to be in anbu. I would understand why you would want to stay in anbu, no matter what. Just like last time, I would stand by your side, through thick and think Kotetsu." Izumo said with a soft smile to the other man.

Kotetsu smiled back and seemed to struggle with himself for a minute before holding his hand out. Izumo took it without hesitation.

"Still, there is repercussions for leaving anbu and going for the jounin exam, too. We would never be able to take on anbu status again, and the people we know would think us weak for leaving the anbu service alive when all have died before us. We would constantly have to watch our backs, and we may even be considered treasonous if one of the missions we did as anbu came back to bite us. Not being able to take on a mission to fix it, we would be executed. That, and just because we leave anbu doesn't mean that the missions are gone. Just that some other team, or inexperienced rookies take our place and if they die on a mission that should have been ours there deaths would be, even if indirectly, our fault. Could we live with that?" Kotetsu asked the others, already knowing his answer.

"No, no I couldn't. I guess that leaves me with anbu. I can't be the reason someone's dead. Not when it's because I've been to far stretched trying to keep a fake life going. One that I choose to have. Even with that said, it'd look a bit funny if we just stopped showing up for our daily lives. " Iruka said; he could not be the reason somebody died. Not because he couldn't keep up a front. He knew that Kotetsu wouldn't want to leave anbu either, so that meant that they were going to move into the anbu headquarters and start living as the full time anbu teams did. He was going to miss this life.

"To make it decided, I can't leave anbu, not when my mother asked me to make her proud and be in anbu to serve Kohana until the day I die. She asked on her death bed. I promised her I would do it. She hated that she could serve in anbu but that it was a cold that killed her in the end. Her name was never etched into the stone. I tried to comfort her and the doctors told her it didn't matter how strong she was, her immune system was weak, nothing in the world could fix that. She begged me. I choose the anbu." Kotetsu said. Izumo looked at Kotetsu with wide eyes. He has known it had something to do with his family but not the details. Apparently Iruka had known what it had been all about.

He felt kind of hurt about this.

"How come you never told me? I knew that it had something to do with your family. I remember when the Hokage told you that she was in the hospital asking for you. You never told me what happened that day. Just that she had died and that you were to become anbu. I guess that makes it final then. We're going into anbu. Iruka's right, though. We can't just disappear. We'll explain to the Hokage what's going on, and we'll have him give us an emergency mission of some sort, and a few days later he can announce our deaths." Izumo said, making it final. The other two nodded their agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC….

I know I said that the romance was going to be a small part of this fic, but even if that's true, I'm a romance fic writer at heart so it still will be there. Just not to such a degree that that's all the fic's about. Not that many should complain, after all who doesn't love a good lemon scene?!

Anyway I know that the scene for the three genin we all love is hardly there, but trust me, this will play a big part later on in the fic. The next chapter will introduce everyone with their paired partners, and all the genin learning about what their future is going to be like. Plus some action (not the kind you got in this chapter).

So Read and Review!


	3. Lies

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I assure you it'd never be seen on Cartoon Network again. I make no money off of this, and therefore anyone looking to sue me may now go away!

**Rating**: MA for gore, blood, violence and more in later chapters.

**Summary**: Ibiki has become team seven's sensei, but being a part of the Torture and Interrogation has some serious set backs. Like one's life tends to lean towards a certain way of life. What happens when they all end up following in their sensei's path?

**A/N**: I would like to thank Macavity the Mystery Cat for allowing me to use the idea of Ibiki being team seven's sensei; for allowing me to use some of her plot at all. Thanks. You should all go check out her story, the one that gave me the idea for this, Something to Die For.

**Beta**: Acindra

_**My Dark World**_

_Chapter Three:_

Iruka sighed but agreed; they would have to involve the Hokage. They had been trying to come up with a plan that had only themselves in it, but there was no way that it could be done- too many people would become suspicious of their disappearance and the appearance of three 'new' ANBU. Still, he would rather not tell the Hokage that he was right and that keeping a front had, in the end, been too much for them to keep up with.

"Well I guess that's that, then. We have to tell the Hokage. Still sucks, though." Iruka said with a slight pout. Izumo grinned at him, and Kotetsu had long ago told them that he would have no part in trying to help them deceive the Hokage because, even if by some miracle they could explain their disappearances and the ANBU appearance, the Hokage would _know_ it was them. He was the Hokage after all; he had an annoying habit of knowing _everything _that was happening.

"Well, it was a long shot to begin with. Really, I didn't think that we were going to find something. It's getting late though, and there's no reason to wait until tomorrow to tell Hokage-sama. We can head over to the tower, and then we have to hide out in ANBU headquarters until our 'deaths' are announced to the ones we love." Izumo said and Kotetsu agreed with a yawn.

"No need to waste time, it's not like we could take anything but our ANBU and chunin things. Would look fishy if some of our valued things were missing. Take only what is essential, and a little bit of money. We'll have to start over furnishing wise." Kotetsu said with a seriousness that only came when things were becoming emotionally dangerous.

Izumo grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

They all agreed to meet at the tower in 15 minutes with everything they could take with them. They had left the office by walking. Iruka locked it up, looking at it one last time. He would never be in there again. Their lives were about to end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he walked towards the forest edge and into it; this teacher was too close to the truth about them for comfort. They had decided that they would take up talking only when he was not around; he had to believe the lie, it was the only way that things were going to work out the way they wanted it to. He had just left Sasuke at his compound. He hated that place more then Sasuke- he had even tried to get him to move in with him once, but for the sake of things, he needed to live there. Sakura had gone off, most likely to see Ino. Now he was on his way to see his own boys.

He walked a bit more into the forest. He was about to stop and wait for the other two when he heard someone talking. He hurriedly climbed up into the trees, hoping they weren't ninja's. He didn't need a beating today; especially when Kiba was going to be here soon. Naruto looked down, hidden in his tree, and to his dismay, he saw two ninjas.

One had on green spandex, and the other had white hair. They didn't seem to notice him, though, as they settled down from an obvious fight. They both leaned against a tree next to each other.

"You know, they actually gave Ibiki my team. Not that they would have passed my test at any rate." The one with a mask covering his face said. 'Ibiki?' Naruto thought. 'That's my sensei! So this guy was suppose to be our sensei? What had happened?'

"I heard. They said you had quite the fit when you found me gone, and had only learned of the mission then. Probably for the best anyway. You don't need to be teaching the Uchiha. Too many memories." The one with green spandex said with a slight sigh as he took the others hand and pulled him into his side so he could wrap an arm around him.

"I did not throw a fit! I threw the Hokage's table. And desk. And chair. Still, Ibiki? That's got to be one hell of a way of choosing one's path without their consent. Ibiki is the head of the Torture and Interrogation squad; do you think that he will teach him in the way of his talent, or let them develop their own skills?" The one with the mask asked as he turned himself sideways and leaned on the others lap, starting to play with the other's vest, slowly unzipping it.

"I don't know; I'm not Ibiki. Most likely, though, he'd find out what their strengths are and put them to some use in his field… To have to endure that from genin levels: that's what would have me worried. Do you think that they will be able to handle it?" The spandex wearing one asked as he started to lean down for a kiss. The other kissed him before answering.

"Well, assuming that they manage to pass his test, then maybe. After all, his field is all about pain and torture. Ibiki is more for the mental kind though, so he probably had some sort of life or death situation in his test. He would know if they wouldn't be able to hack it. We both know Ibiki doesn't waste time with people who are of no use to him." The one with the mask said as he leaned up for another kiss. The other hummed but gave no answer.

That was about the time Kiba silently touched Naruto's shoulder, Shikamaru right behind him. Kiba nodded his head in the ninjas' direction, asking who they were and what was going on. Naruto gave a shrug, not knowing their names. Shikamaru let his hand lightly touch a thin branch, only the branch decided it didn't like him, and snapped under his weight. His eyes widened as he started to fall. Both Kiba's and Naruto's hands shot out and grabbed onto one of his arms each. The two ninjas snapped to at the sound of the branch snapping. They stared, kunai at the ready, as Shikamaru hung there while the other two genin looked at them. With an impatient sigh, Shikamaru shook off their hands and dropped to the ground easily. The other two followed.

"Who are you?!" The one with a mask demanded to know.

"Who are _you!?_" Kiba asked back with a growl, letting the other two know he didn't like the scent of the two ninja's.

"I am Gai; the great green beast of Konoha!" The one wearing green spandex, apparently named Gai, said with a way too huge smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Who are you." The one with a mask asked, completely ignoring Kiba's question.

"I don't think we have to tell you anything. After all, we're aloud to go where we want, when we want. Without answering to you, I might add." Kiba snarled out. Naruto agreed while Shikamaru said troublesome.

"Let's just go. They were obviously here first. The forest is big enough for all of us. Besides, they're likely jounin or higher. I don't know what their abilities are, and it's getting dark. We might actually lose if we pick a fight with them right now." Shikamaru said with a sigh, thinking about how troublesome this all was.

"Yeah, it's obvious by their scent what they were getting up to anyway. I don't need to have those images in my head. I would need my eyes gouged out." Kiba said with a haughty laugh while moving to head out of the area and deeper into the forest.

Shikamaru followed. Naruto waited a minute, staring at the masked jounin face. Then he grinned, gave him the finger, and took off running. As soon as he passed Kiba and Shikamaru, they started to run after him, too, leaving two stunned jounin behind them.

"What was that all about, Kakashi?" Gai asked the other man, wondering what genin knew the forest so well that they didn't fear it at night. _He_ didn't even like to go too far in; not with what was most likely lurking about.

"Maa, did you say something?" Kakashi asked, seemingly not hearing Gai. Gai spluttered for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm going home, Kakashi. I need a shower. See you when you come along." Gai said, dropping a quick kiss, the mood obviously ruined. Kakashi tried to turn the kiss into something more. Gai kissed him a bit harder, then pulled away. With a quick kiss to the forehead, he was gone, taking off at a fast pace.

Kakashi sighed, knowing that he was not getting anything tonight. He looked off into the forest the way the kids had gone and wondered if he should follow them just to make sure before discarding the idea; they seemed to know the forest well enough. He set off to walk home at a much slower pace, knowing that even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to catch up to Gai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in Kotetsu, Izumo, Iruka." The Hokage said as they were just about to knock.

"How does he do that?!" Iruka demanded of the others. It always annoyed him that the Hokage really did seem to know everything. The other two sighed, having heard this question hundreds of times before, and still had no answer for Iruka. Kotetsu simply opened the door instead of answering. The three of them walked in, in full ANBU gear and had sacks at their sides. Izumo made sure the room was soundproof before he took off his mask and bowed to the Hokage, along with the other two.

"You may stand. You're here a bit early. Why the visit?" The Hokage asked, even though the smile on his face told them that he already knew what they wanted. Well, that and the three forms of full ANBU registry papers he had. Iruka glared up at the Hokage who started to laugh.

"Hokage-sama, you were correct, we are stretching ourselves too far. We have come to request that we be allowed to be full time ANBU who live at the headquarters." Iruka said with a sigh. The Hokage's smile seemed to become sad.

"It's the longest anyone has had a double life. You should be proud in that. Iruka, every ANBU starts off trying to live a double life, hoping to save themselves, but for one reason or another, it has never worked out. So many either ask to be demoted to Jounin, or promoted to full time ANBU." The Hokage said, hoping to lift their spirits.

"We have come up with a cover story, Hokage-sama." Izumo said while patting his friends shoulder.

"Ah, yes, the mission. I have it sorted out. I have also fixed the problem of three ANBU showing up. You will show up after I've informed everyone that you have left on a mission. Then a few days later I will announce your deaths. We simply have to fill out your new ANBU forms with fake names and so on, so that nobody knows who you are." The Hokage said, knowing that they hadn't thought of that part yet.

"Crap, I hadn't thought of that!" Kotetsu mumbled under his breath. Izumo blinked, having forgotten as well, then smiled sheepishly along with Iruka who was rubbing the back of his head. The Hokage smiled at them and handed them their papers.

"Now, I will have you in full ANBU gear. We'll say you're coming from ANBU black ops so no questions will be asked. We'll need to announce your arrival right along with your leaving for the mission, not when your deaths are announced." The Hokage-sama said with a small smile.

"I don't know what to call myself. What do you think Ko?" Izumo asked, never having to fake his identity to his friends and loved ones before. Sure, he had done it on missions before, but only when it would lead to somebody's death so he didn't want to reuse any of those names. Kotetsu seemed to be thinking then smiled.

"We'll call you Sajie. I'll be Riki, and Iruka can be Sibe. We can be brothers or something. Well, one of us can be brothers with Iruka, er... Sibe. There's no way we both can; not with us being together." Kotetsu said, ignoring the fact that they were only half together at the moment. The other two nodded accepting there new identities without question.

"All right then. Welcome to Konoha's ANBU forces, Sajie, Riki, and Sibe. I know you will serve Konoha and myself to the best of your abilities. Fill out your papers quickly while I get ready to call the others to the office to inform them tonight." The Hokage said, and the three of them bowed as he welcomed them then went to quickly fill out the other info needed. There wasn't much; there was never much, not when in the ANBU ranks.

After all, the ANBU don't exist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They followed Naruto into a small clearing not too far away before slowing to a stop near the lake. The first thing Naruto did was turn around and kiss them both. They both obliged him and kissed back, not that they really minded.

"What was that all about, anyway?" Kiba asked as he sat down. Naruto looked a bit confused for a minute before looking up to Shikamaru.

"Is there a Torture and Interrogation squad?" Naruto asked, not sure whether he should believe what the other two ninja had said or not. Shikamaru thought about it for a moment.

"Most likely. I've not personally heard of it, but I'm sure we have one; most hidden villages do. Why?" He asked, for once not saying that it was troublesome.

"If those two are to be believed, then my new sensei is the head of the Torture and Interrogation squad. He's most likely going to train us in the way of his work. I'm not sure how I should feel about that. I mean torture? I don't think I could do that." Naruto said, wondering if he could hurt someone on purpose.

" Who's your sensei?" Kiba asked, kind of curious now.

"Ibiki-sensei. Why, have you heard of him? He's strange. He saw right through the whole 'we hate each other' thing. I wonder if we need to be extremely worried. I don't want anything interfering with our future. No. I can't wait for the day that we know everything so that we can protect everyone. Did you hear anything from WSP lately?" Naruto said with a slight frown, thinking of his sensei.

"No, I just know that they said they would contact us again when we were ready. I know what you mean, I can't wait, either. Well, just watch him closely and make sure he stays out of our way. And if it's true, you'll learn of his ways then put them to good use. Come on, let's forget about all this, just for tonight. Let's just be with each other, tonight." Kiba said as he crawled forward, dragging a not too unwilling Shikamaru over to Naruto so that they could all sit next to each other. Naruto grinned and leaned forward, kissing Kiba.

Shikamaru soon joined in.

Kiba crawled on top of Naruto and kissed him more deeply as Shikamaru settled on the other side of him and leaned his head on Naruto's chest watching the sky. Kiba leaned over and kissed him, as well, before lying on the other side and watching the sky, too.

Naruto looked at both his boys and wondered if he was the luckiest person in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi, Ibiki, Gai, Raidou, Genma, Hayate, Asuma, and all the other jounin and ANBU were in the Hokage's office, waiting for him to tell them why they had been summoned so late in the day. The Hokage turned around from his window and smiled at them all.

"Now, there's nothing to really worry about. We have some new ANBU who need to be initiated. Oh, and before I forget Kotetsu, Izumo and Iruka were called away on a mission. We'll be needing you to juggle their work until they return. Now, on with the initiation." The Hokage said.

"Sajie, Riki, Sibe, please walk forward." The Hokage-sama said to them. The three masked ANBU walked forward and bowed before the Hokage. They had been given new ANBU animal masks. Sajie was a lion, Riki a panther, and Sibe a hawk. The Hokage then burned the symbol of the leaf village into the upper right arms.

"Your pledge?" The Hokage asked them quietly.

"We pledge our lives in service of a greater cause. We do what many would not, though we may do what we would rather not. Though souls be stained and sentenced to bliss in the process, still we serve, for this is our calling, and this is our life. To serve with valor and die with honor!" The three ANBU said at once, promising their lives and souls for the village of Konoha and its Hokage.

The Hokage nodded his head, accepting what they said as true. He brought a kunai out and cut each of their hands with it. Then he healed it, leaving a scar that showed that they were now his soldiers. The others suddenly dropped to their knees before the three new ANBU and muttered a welcome to them. The three nodded their thanks but said nothing as they waited to hear what the Hokage would have them do next.

"Seeing as most my ANBU need to be getting on to their missions, some of the jounin will show you the way to ANBU headquarters. Humm, how about Kakashi, Gai, Raidou, and Genma? You four can show these three to their new homes. Welcome to the family boys; I know you will serve me well." The Hokage said, then dismissed them all.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" They all called and went to their own things. Kakashi, Gai, Raidou, and Genma stood up and waited for the three ANBU to follow them out of the door.

The three nodded and followed them quietly. At first the walk was silent, nobody quite sure what to say and the three ANBU were nervous about being found out so soon; it would have been the shortest deception in the history of Konoha.

"So, you're new ANBU, huh?" Genma said after he got sick of all the silence.

The three looked at him as they were led through the forest and towards the ANBU headquarters.

"Well, obviously." Sibe said with an obvious eye roll when the other two didn't say anything at all. Genma looked at him weirdly for a moment.

"What's with the jutsu?" He asked bluntly, while Raidou sighed not wanting anything to do with this. He just wanted to get home and sleep in the next morning with Genma.

Gai seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Raidou.

"Not really your businesses, is it? Thanks for showing us the way. I think we can handle it from here." With that, the three new ANBU walked into the darkened doorway of the ANBU headquarters. All four jounin watched them for a moment, wondering what their issues were, before dropping the matter and turning to go away; they were no longer ANBU- they were no longer allowed in the headquarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**TBC…..**_

I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter! I know I loved writing it. Oh, and don't worry, you'll know what WSP is soon enough. I know that I have been making it obvious that the rookies are not how the cannon made them out to be, but you'll understand why in the next few chapters when WSP is explained further.

Ok, now go and review!!


	4. Anbu life Do we exist?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I assure you it'd never be seen on Cartoon Network again. I make no money off of this.

**Rating**: MA

**Summary**: Ibiki has become Team Seven's sensei. Being a part of the Torture and Interrogation has some serious set backs- one's life tends to lean towards a certain way of life. What happens when they all end up following in their sensei's path?

**A/N**: I would like to thank Macavity the Mystery Cat for allowing me to use the idea of Ibiki being Team Seven's sensei; for allowing me to use some of her plot at all. Thanks. You should all go check out her story, the one that gave me the idea for this, Something to Die For.

**Beta**: Acindra

_My Dark World_

_Chapter 4_:

Iruka sighed as soon as he entered his mainly bare room that had nothing but the essentials- a bed in the corner of the room, a desk with some drawers, a plant, a shelf, and a dresser. He walked over to the dresser and started to unpack his ANBU clothes; black cotton pants, with a black cotton top.

He looked at his right hand and saw his cut- the cut that marked him as nothing more then the Hokage's soldier; someone who walked, talked, ate, slept, and killed on command. He didn't know what to feel about this. He only knew it had to be harder on his two best friends and team mates- they were already having a hard time just being together as a couple, now to add on the fact that they'd become nothing but killers, he worried that they wouldn't make it.

He quickly started to unpack everything he had, which wasn't much; just a few photos that no one knew he had even had to begin with and wouldn't mean anything to anyone who might happen to see them for whatever reason. He also had his favorite weapon; an elongated sword that had electrical current run through it so that even if he missed with the actual sword, the electricity would strike out and kill his opponent. He had his normal ninja hand set which included at least 50 of each kinds of kunai, some ninja wire, poisoned smoke bombs, and about 45 blasting notes. He carefully placed his weapons down on the shelf, above his photos where they would be easy to reach in case of a breach, however unlikely that may be. Then, on the shelf just below them, he put all his scrolls.

He sighed again and let his concealment jutsu drop and his already burned-in ANBU tattoo show. He wondered if he would survive longer then three years- that was the going rate for ANBU these days. He dearly hoped he would one day be with everyone he had once helped; once loved. A small sad smile appeared on his face; he would never see the people he loved again. After all, he was ANBU.

He didn't exist.

Even after his death, his _real_ death, the hunters would come and burn his body. His house would be cleared out if he still lived in it. Everything about him would be eradicated. His existence would be wiped off the face of the earth. He heard a small knock on the door. It came in three sharp, yet quiet raps; it was Kotetsu and Izumo or, rather, Sajie and Riki. He quickly shook his head and dispelled any such thoughts; there was no need to make them feel down, too. He walked over and opened the door.

There before him stood two men with their masks on. He also had his own still on. When not alone, or not with each other, the masks would need to be kept on, least someone realized who they were and everything was blown to bits. He moved to the side a bit and waved them in. He noticed another anbu, Anko, watching them curiously.

Anko had not attended the coronation, he remembered quickly. She wouldn't know who they were; might even be suspicious of the three people who suddenly appeared in the headquarters. She turned her attention on them fully now, instead of the brown haired man in front of her. She held her hand up and motioned for him to wait a moment, then she continued on towards them with a slight limp in her step.

Iruka knew that limp anywhere, and quickly pulled his own kunai out, blocking the seven she shot at him. He didn't know how he should address her; after all, he wasn't supposed know who anyone really was yet. Still, he didn't feel like he should end up dead after only a few hours of full ANBU registry.

"Ano, what is your problem, ma'm?" Iruka asked quickly and with respect, hoping that might calm her down enough to simply ask him who he was and what he was doing. That didn't seem to work because she went to grab another set of kunai to throw at him. He was about to use one of his smoke bombs and then attack but the brown haired man came forward and softly grabbed her upper arm, making her pause. It was Yamato- Iruka hadn't noticed it was him without his head plate. He was thankful however, because he was there the night when they were insinuated into the ANBU. He spoke into her ear for a moment. She turned to look at them. Her stance changed quickly. She smiled and rubbed at the back of her neck.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't around last night. So you're the new maggots I've been hearing about. I'm Anko, and this here is Yamato. He is going to be showing you around and start some basic training with you three. Don't worry, you'll learn to trust us enough to remove your masks soon enough. After all, we're the only family you have left, now. Well, I'm off to get my dango." She said, then waved and started to leave, apparently to get some dango. Yamato hung his head and Iruka swore he heard him mutter something along the lines of

"But I said I didn't have the time to take them on. Besides the Hokage asked you!' He didn't seem to want to make anything of it, though, because when Anko asked what he said, he jerked his head up, smiled, and said 'Nothing'.

"Right, well as you know, my name's Yamato. So how about we start off with what your names are?" He asked as he moved to step into the room. Izumo didn't seem to want to move, though. In fact he had blocked Yamato's way into the room at first. Iruka didn't understand why until he remembered that he had left some files on the bed. He heard the distinct click of a drawer closing then Izumo moved out of the way which to allowed Yamato to enter. Yamato raised an eyebrow at him. Iruka just shrugged and went in before him. He frowned slightly, but followed him nonetheless.

"So, your names?" Yamato asked while he leaned against the door frame.

"I'm Riki, that's Sajie, and that's Sibe." Kotetsu said and pointed to them each in turn before leaning back onto the desk. Izumo was seated at his feet. Iruka stood next to them but a ways off, next to the plant in the corner. Yamato looked them over for a minute, apparently trying to get as much information out of their appearance as possible. He then sighed when he couldn't seem to get anything.

"Look, why don't we start with what you each mastered?" Yamato asked, as it was a safe enough question- one had to have mastered the three forms of the ninja works: genjutsu, ninjutsu, or taijutsu.

"Nin, gen, and nin selectively." Kotetsu said, again pointing to them each again and telling Yamato what they were specialist of while he was at it. Yamato nodded and seemed to think about this for a moment.

"So what do you specialize in, if you don't mind me asking?" Yamato asked Kotetsu, seeming to accept that he would speak for them unless they wanted to add something, which they wouldn't. If Kotetsu felt like leaving something out then, they trusted he had a good reason. He had always took charge before and brought them home. There was no reason to not let him do so again.

"We specialize in what we specialize in." Kotetsu said, keeping it to himself what we could all do. Yamato just nodded; not all ninja liked their talents to be known. In fact, almost all ANBU kept their skills hidden unless they were training with their team mates. After all, when you're a full ANBU, all of your family is your team mates. You come to trust them with your life. Iruka had with Kotetsu and Izumo, though it had helped that we were on the same genin team and that they passed to chunin together. Then they decided that they would pretend to be happy with that, and become ANBU members secretly.

"Well. we'll take on some beginning training tomorrow morning. alright? So get some rest. I expect you to be in top shape come 6:00 a.m. which happens to be in 6 hours." When no one made a move to leave first, he sighed and left, shutting the door behind himself. Iruka could have been helpful and walked him out, but there was no reason to fake anything. Kotetsu and Izumo's sleeping arrangement would be simple, really; they would sleep in there with Iruka unless they were doing something private. They were all tense and wouldn't really want to leave each other too soon, not with everything that was riding on them remaining hidden. Iruka turned to the other two who also seemed more relaxed since Yamato was gone- Izumo even removed his mask once he locked the door. Iruka did, as well, and, after a moments hesitation, so did Kotetsu.

"Well, this is turning out to be one hell of a first day." Izumo said as he went and sat down at Kotetsu's feet, only this time leaning against him. Iruka nodded but just headed to his bed after placing some low level detection jutsu outside the bed room door so he would know if someone was about to try to enter his room- that way, they would have time to get their masks back on. He wondered how long they were going to be able to pull of that they were just weary before the others started to notice they wouldn't take off their mask in front of anyone. It would be a bit suspicious to their teammates, but everyone else who wasn't close to the, would just assume they were trying to keep their identities hidden. Iruka heared more then saw Kotetsu move and make them a makeshift cot with blankets he hadn't noticed them bring in, then lay down with Izumo crawling in behind him.

"You'll just have to drag your futon in here tomorrow." He mummered before falling asleep without hearing their reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genma stretched as he started to jump from tree to tree. He had to get back to the headquarters. Apparently, they had there new teammates. They still needed training but, as far as he knew, Anko was suppose to cover that. He wondered idly if they were the new ANBU they had swore in not eight hours ago. He hadn't slept at all, and neither had he seen Raidou since the Hokage asked him to come back and take on a sick chunnin's duty who was suppose to take over Izumo's and Kotetsu's work. He hadn't realized how much work those two had had to do all that time. First he would go and collect Raidou, maybe get a quickie out of him. Genma smirked at the idea of hearing Raidou scream his name; he hadn't been with him like that in far too long.

Still, the likely hood of that happening was slim to none. They needed to get back to the ANBU headquarters; Raidou wouldn't really want to slow down the return home. He couldn't blame him; he missed it too. They'd only just been reinstated back into the ANBU tactical and assassination squads. Though they hadn't decided if they want to be fully reinstated or try for a cover again. They would need to make a decision soon. He just didn't know; they tried it once before and it had been too much to hold down the fake life as a jounin and doing ANBU work all night long. Still, they don't want to give up everything they had gained in the last five years after they had retired from the ANBU forces. They had gathered many friends: Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu, Asuma, Anko, Hayate, and they gained their new status as lovers outside of the ANBU forces. They were extremely close friends and great mission partners when back in the ANBU forces, but only became lovers after they left.

Were they really willing to give all that up? Well, they wouldn't give up the lover part, but were they ready to give up all their friends? The only reason they hadn't really made a decision yet was because they still needed their new teammates before they could start taking on missions with ANBU status again. He sighed and jumped down at their current apartment's door and unlocked it, disarming all the traps easily before walking through and smelled some bacon frying. That was Raidou, always caring to make sure he ate something. Though, how he managed to always get the right time he'd be home, he never knew. After all, they always refrained from giving each other time limits in case something came up and it took longer than expected; the other would be at home, worried that the other was dead. He smiled and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey there, my sexy jounin." He said as he walked over to him by the stove and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck. He turned in his arms and gave him a proper kiss that left him breathless.

"Humm, you taste good. I missed you last night." Raidou said before leaning back in for another kiss, then he turned around and finished cooking the food in silence as Genma walked over to the counter and got out the plates and cups and silverware out for them to eat with. They could discuss things over breakfast.

"Yeah, well I never knew those two did as much as they did. Maybe I could convince you to give me a back massage before we leave for h.q.?" Genma finally answered him when he set out the plate and started to serve up the eggs and toast before adding the bacon. He looked amused as he sat down to join him after he poured them some orange juice.

"I would, really, but that'll lead to something else, and we really don't have time for that. I'm sorry, baby. I will make it up to you later tonight, alright? As it is, we're going to be late. But, after being up for over 42 hours, I wasn't about to let you miss another meal, too." Raidou said as he started to dig into his own meal. Genma groaned but followed suit, knowing it would be useless to try to get him to give in.

"We still have to figure out what we're going to do. We're going to have to tell them something. It was fine before because we still couldn't take those missions on yet, but now we're going to start. What do you want to do?" he asked, letting him know he would do whatever he wanted. Raidou bit his lip like he always did when he was worried about something. Genma reached over and took his hand and squeezed it, letting him know he was there.

"I don't really know what to do, Genma. We gained so much yet lost so much when we left. I don't want to lose all our friends, but I also know what stretching ourselves out did to us last time. I nearly lost you on that mission. I can't and what's more is I won't risk that, no matter what I have to give up in the process." Raidou said with a small grimace as he remembered the last mission they took on. Last time they were in ANBU, they never went to full time but were always too tired to try and have an actual life outside of it, even though they chose to do so just for that reason. It caught up with them on their last mission, and Genma caught a kunai to the gut, heart, and throat. He wasn't suppose to be alive, but there happened to be a medic nearby and Raidou forced them to heal him enough to get him time to get back to Konoha and was saved there.

"So then we agree; we're going to be full ANBU this time? That'll need a bit of a cover up story. We can ask the Hokage to fake our deaths. Or we can pretend to become missing nin together." Genma said, giving him the choice of the only two things they could really do to make it work.

"No, all our friends would know we would never desert Konoha. We would never become missing nin, Genma. We'll have to fake our deaths. I'm going to miss hanging out with everyone every Friday for drinks at the pub." Raidou sighed before getting up and putting the dishes in the sink. He would clean them later, or Genma would. Then, he turned around and held his hand out in an offer to Genma who was still seated. Genma smiled and took it, pulling Raidou to him for another quick kiss that Raidou gave into.

"Shall we, then? We've a lot to get done, but not a lot of time." Genma said and pulled Raidou with him out the door and onto the roof to head to the Hokage's tower and inform the old man of their decision before then heading over to the headquarters to meet their newest team mates.

TBC….

________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys sorry about the long wait, and yes I know not a lot actually happened, but I needed to introduce Genma and Raidou into the fic. Hopefully it won't take as long for another update, but school is in session and I have a lot going on at the moment so I won't make any promises that I can't keep, but reviews will make me want to write more faster.


	5. Lover's or not?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I assure you it'd never be seen on Cartoon Network again. I make no money off of this, and therefore anyone looking to sue me may now go away!

**Rating**: MA for gore, blood, violence and more in later chapters.

**Summary**: Ibiki has become team seven's sensei, but being a part of the Torture and Interrogation has some serious set backs. Like one's life tends to lean towards a certain way of life. What happens when they all end up following in their sensei's path?

**A/N**: I would like to thank Macavity the Mystery Cat for allowing me to use the idea of Ibiki being team seven's sensei; for allowing me to use some of her plot at all. Thanks. You should all go check out her story, the one that gave me the idea for this, Something to Die For.

**Beta**: Acindra

**_My Dark World_**

_Chapter 5_ :

Gai looked out over the village and wondered for the millionth time if he was doing the right thing. He never doubted that he could do something and he would never admit that he did doubt if he made the right choice sometimes. He wasn't one to brood over his choices, even if they were a mistake; he just tried to learn from it.

Yet, here he was looking out over the village more times then he could remember in the past month, wondering if he should stop and move on.

He hated giving up, and he hardly ever did. In fact, he could count on one hand the times he had and still have two fingers left over. He turned his head from the village and looked back through the door of his balcony that led to his room and watched as Kakashi shivered slightly from the gentle breeze on his bare shoulders before turning over to face him.

Kakashi curled up under the covers to get warmed up before sighing and turning back to the village again.

He loved the man dearly. He really did.

Most people thought of him in one of two fashions. Either he was all happy and nothing had ever happened to him, (something devastating and traumatizing always happened to a ninja, it was practically a requirement to be a ninja.), or he was actually emotionless and had no feelings; he was just showing fake emotions when around others in hopes of hiding that fact. No one understood him all that well- not even Kakashi, and that was something that he hated to think about.

He knew everything that went on with Kakashi; had stopped quite a few meltdowns with said knowledge. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kakashi; he trusted that man with his life as Kakashi trusted him with his. It was just that Kakashi not only had enough issues to take on of his own, but he didn't know how to tell the other man of his past.

How do you tell your lover who had a traumatizing life of losing everything he cared about that he experienced nothing compared to your own childhood?

Maybe it was cowardly but he couldn't do it. He couldn't take away Kakashi's pain, not in that way. He would help the man work threw his issues, would help him get on with his life, but he would not take it away from him. Kakashi had held on so long because of his pain. He lived, well as much as he could without feeling guilty, so that he would carry on his deceased ones memories. So that they continued to live even if just in his heart. There was no way he could take that away from him. Besides how would he tell him that he had killed his own mother on her own request because she was suffering from a sickness that was slowly killing her? How would he tell him that his father had resented him for taking away his wife so he had beaten and raped him since then, even now? How do you tell your lover that when your father comes over your terrified to be alone with him because he makes you do things even though your stronger then him? How could he tell Kakashi how his first _real_ team had died because he had been too weak and scared to move to help them at all? How do you tell him that he was ranked higher then him, that you were probably stronger then him? How could he tell Kakashi all that knowing it would kill the other man?

Still with all that separating him from Kakashi, he loved the other man dearly. At first it had been because he had seen the same kind of pain in Kakashi's eyes as he saw in the eyes staring back at him in the mirror every damn day. Then it was because he loved the way that Kakashi seemed to be able to mourn every tragedy that had happened without remorse. He had never mourned his losses, not once. Then it was the mans strength and beauty. He called the man his rival because the other was afraid of the word friend at first. Then he called him his eternal rival because the man was afraid of the word lover. It was actually Kakashi who came to me and asked me to be more. I said no, he asked why, it wasn't like we had never done anything because we had. I didn't really lie but when I said the word Anbu he though I was talking about him, I never corrected his assumption, though I had really been replying to myself. I had been in Anbu black ops since I was 12 years old in hopes to get away from my father with longer and harder missions. Plus I would be able to live in the headquarters and only have to visit once in awhile. He quit the anbu position the very next week. He came back and asked again. I gave him the same answer, and when he asked why I had no real answer only said sorry, that I wasn't ready.

Of course Kakashi was never one to give up when he really wanted something I would come to learn. He took up jounin status, and asked for me to be his official partner. The Hokage knew of my anbu position, but not why I had taken it at such a young age. Apparently he was worried it would harm me if I stayed in for much longer because while he couldn't make me give up the position he could order me to take on as many missions as I could take on with Kakashi. The meddelling old man. Kakashi used that as an invitation to more training with one another. It was for our team work he would always say, but he always dragged me to some place to eat after words saying he had to keep me eating least I melt away. Which was stupid, he was far thinner then myself, which is why I allowed it, because now I could make sure _he _ate something. I was 17 when I left Anbu black ops completely, I wont say that I hated it, but I do miss my family, and my team mates. Yet in return I got Kakashi so it wasn't so bad a deal. The day I left I came to his little one room apartment. He was shocked to see me, but smiled and said to come it none the less.

I did and the first thing I said was that if we were going to be together, and he had to be sure because I wasn't in the mood to start dating him only for it to fall apart, was that we would buy an small house for ourselves. He laughed and said dating? I thought we were already dating what with us going out every night baring one of us or both of us having a mission. I rolled my eyes and ignored him repeating what I had said. He was curious as to why, after all we had been 'dating' for a while and the space never bother me before. I couldn't tell him it was because I didn't want to have to move back into my fathers house now that I had to leave the headquarters. So I just said that I didn't want things to be so cramped. He let it drop saying that we could do what ever I wanted so long as we were together and stayed that way. We brought this place and were together since. He still had his problems and I accepted that a long time ago. I would always be there for him. Then Iruka had entered the picture, I liked that man quite a bit and so did Kakashi. I'm sure given time I would have loved him, but he left saying he wouldn't stay and watch one of his lovers slowly descend to living with nothing but the ghost of his past. That he would not nor could not compete with Kakashi's past and was unhealthy that he was the way he was. Which I knew to be true so I didn't protest much to Kakashi anger.

He was right, Kakashi was getting worse, and I don't know how to fix it. Iruka had suggested something rather drastic. That I leave him until he pulled himself together. I told the man straight off that I wouldn't leave Kakashi to fight his inner demons alone. He told me had no intention of asking me to do so. Just to leave and help Kakashi in a platonic way as a friend. To give him something to work towards; getting back together if he was able to pull himself together. I could see the logic in it, but I wasn't sure it would work out that way. With Kakashi nothing was a sure thing which is what worried me because I was actually thinking of doing it. I stiffened for a second when arms wrapped around me before relaxing into Kakashi's arms and made my decision. I think I had already knew I was going to do it when I went home and took Kakashi last night. Sort of a lingering memory for us to hold onto as we worked threw this. I still didn't have to like it. I felt a pair of lips kiss at my neck an smile slightly.

"Maa, why don't you come back to bed Gai, its only six. We can cuddle. How long have you been out here?" Kakashi said as he started to trail kisses down my spine feeling how cold I was from the breeze hitting my bare chest. I smiled and turned in his arms and kissed him harder then I had in a long time. Kakashi moaned and opened his mouth to mine at once when I demanded entrance to explore his mouth once again. We were both panting slightly when we pulled apart. He started to tug me into the house back towards the bed. I allowed it because I felt we should have this conversation in private anyway. I tugged the balcony doors closed behind me but pulled out of Kakashi embrace before we got to the bed and he tried to get me to do some bed activities that I wouldn't mind doing right about now myself. He looked at me with a confused expression and reached out for me again but I just backed away. He frowned outright now. He was about to say something, probably ask what the problem was, but I cut him off.

"Kakashi we need to talk. I- Just I want you to know that I'm not doing this to hurt you." I said worried he was going to take this the wrong way and be upset and want nothing to do with me again. My words put him on edge because his shoulders tensed and his legs braced themselves almost as if waiting for an attack.

"What's going on Gai? Are you ok? Your not sick are you?!" Kakashi said an age old fear that I was going to die just because he was my lover resurfacing as he moved forward again to hold me. I just held my hand up and he frowned again though he did shoot me a pout this time.

"No, I'm fine. You however are not. Don't lie to me Kakashi, you were never any good at it. You've been getting worse and I'm not helping like this, so I need to change tactics." I say taking a deep breath before continuing " I'm leaving you Kakashi. I'm going to rent my own room at one of the ninja complexes. It doesn't have to be for long. I just have to put some distance between us while we take another look at your problems so that I can have a clear and un-objective view and able to help you better. After this is over we can go back to normal. I mean to really work this out, not just you faking that everything is ok so that I come back." I said the rest quickly knowing that once what I said sank in he would do everything to try and stop this from happening.

"What are you talking about?! Your leaving me? Really, not just you saying you are because your angry at me about something and want me to give in?" He asked obviously hoping it was the latter rather then the former.

"I'm leaving this morning after I get some things Kakashi. Look, I'm still going to be around helping you, only we wont be intimate with each other _at all _while I'm gone. I cant say we wont love each other, because I cant stop doing that, but I'm not helping you like this Kakashi." I say wishing myself that I was just upset over something and we would make up like we usually did; in bed after having sex. He whimpered slightly and tried to come to me once again in hopes of changing my mind but I held my hand up again.

"Gai, this is stupid, how can you help me by leaving me?!" He demanded to know angry, hurt, and scared about my leaving him.

"I can help you by giving you something to keep working for, to keep you working at your problem. Your working for us Kakashi. When this is all over with, if you still want me, I will come home again." I say knowing I had to add that he was open to be with another even if I didn't want him to be.

"Gai, baby please don't do this. We can work on it together. I swear I will be fine. Please don't go!" He nearly cried on the last part. I knew if I stayed much longer I would change my mind so I just shook my head no and left into the bathroom to get dressed, closing and locking the door behind myself. Of course he could still get in, but it was a respect issue that we never used a jutsu to get in when the other didn't want anyone with them. Kakashi wasn't about to give up though.

"Gai, baby please open the door. Look we can talk about it. I know your not happy with the way I've been acting. I'll stop I swear it. Gai!" He yelled my name when I didn't answer right away. I got dressed quickly and opened the door before I said anything else.

"Kakashi, you've been saying that for about a month now! Look, its not forever, I'll come back. Your not changing my mind, so just let it go for the moment. I need to get a room before I have to go train my genin. I'll see you later to talk some more." I say as I put some close and weapons together along with some pictures and personal items I would want while He stood watching me in the door way tears pooled in his eyes but not falling yet. I went to move past him and he grabbed my arm.

"Gai baby, I'm begging you don't leave me. I love you." He said and you could clearly hear the unevenness of it and the tears in it along with the pain. I wanted to give in right then but knew it wouldn't help if I did, so I pulled him in for one last quick kiss before walking down the steeps and out the door with my things and took to the roof tops while he sat there whimpering with tears falling down his face on the top steep.

I raced across the rooftops wind whipping in my face with silent tears falling down my own face. It stays that way for that for awhile. I normally would have been at the tower within seconds, but I really didn't feel like showing the world that Kakashi and I were over yet. So I took the long way. When I was finally on the rooftop just one small jump from the Hokage's window I stopped realizing that the moment I go in there and request a room, that was it. I left Kakashi and couldn't go back till he was better, which could possibly be never. I stood there frozen and watched as the Hokage's door opened and Genma and Raidou walked threw it. Genma recognized my chakra signature at once and looked up Raidou didn't seem to notice it but he did notice Genma's lack of attention and followed his gaze and noticed me too. They both moved to the side obviously expecting me to make my 'grand' entrance like usual. I still couldn't move. I just stood there frozen wishing I was anywhere but here.

After what seemed like forever Genma slowly started towards the window and opened it and called out to me.

"Hey Gai. You coming in or not?" Genma called out to me, when I still said and did nothing he frowned a bit and started to crawl out the window himself then jumped over to me.

"What's up with you? You need the Hokage to yourself or something? Where's Hatake? Really that man needs the shit kicked out of him with the way he's been acting lately." Genma said with no real anger, he and Kakashi had been friends for awhile now. He was a bit pissed that Kakashi had took a swing at Raidou a few days back when the other had mentioned something about the 4th's death being utterly useless.

"I left Kakashi. I just left him. Told him we needed to work out his problems before I'm willing to come back. I need a place to stay, but I don't want to stay in a Jounin room, would remind me to much of being with him before, and I don't want my own place, that would be like making it permeate. I--I don't know what I want." I whispered the last part to him hoping he didn't hear what I had said. It was true though, I don't know what I want.

"Shit, you what? Right. Ok, yeah, that's not good. Well wanting to help Kakashi is obviously good, but leaving him? How does that even help? Never mind, ok hold on." Genma said grabbing my things from my numb hands. I hadn't heard all of what he said, just the stay here part. Which seemed pretty easy seeing as I didn't want to move anyway. Didn't want to make it real but they knew so it was real. I just stood there as Genma snuck back into the Hokage's office with my things.

Genma sighed as he came back into the office. What the hell were they suppose to do about this when they were about to disappear? He looked to Raidou who was looking at him with a confused expression on his face. Genma was going threw all there options when Raidou got tired of the guessing game and growled out his question. He wanted to get home again as fast as he could.

"What's going on? What's up with Gai? Is he coming in or do we need to leave so they can be alone?" Raidou said with a hand jester towards the Hokage. He obviously was ignoring the suitcase in Genma's Hands. Genma said nothing just shoved the suit case in Raidou's hand then moved to look at the Hokage who was smiling quietly. So he did know what was going on.

"What are we suppose to do now? Hokage-sama we cant take him with us to the Headquarters, I think he would notice if we put a gen-jutsu on him." Genma asked at a loss of what to do now that one of there friends needed them.

"Oh, I think that Gai would be able to trade you a few secrets in Anbu work. Why don't you take him with you. He can stay at your place seeing as they will be training your team mates for the next couple of weeks. Do me a favor, keep an eye on Gai, make sure you know where he's staying and don't let him go back to his fathers." The Hokage said then laughed at there stunned expression.

"Your shitting me! Gai was an Anbu? What with Kakashi? I guess that might make sense, they always seemed to be together." Genma mumbled the last part to himself.

"What's going on? Gai staying with us? Why would he need to? He's got his own place with Kakashi. Why cant he go to his father's place if he wants too?" Raidou asked skipping over the obvious part of him finding out about Gai being an Anbu. The Hokage sighed and motioned for them to sit.

"You are not to allow this to leave this room. Gai doesn't tell anyone what happened in his life. No one, not even Kakashi. I'm only allowing you in on this information in hopes of keeping him safe. I don't think he even knows that I know." The Hokage sighed again and looked out the window to see Gai sitting facing the opposite direction from the window obviously waiting for Genma before continuing. " When Gai was 12 he had already taken on Anbu type missions, but had only just taken on anbu black ops rank. I have no proof mind you, but he did it to get away from his father who had started to abuse and rape him. I believe he still does so. I do what I can to keep them apart, but there isn't much I can do when Gai isn't willing to say what's going on." The Hokage finished in a low voice and looked sadly at Gai. He wished he could do more but there wasn't anything he could do. Both Genma and Raidou were too shocked to say anything, just nodded there promise on not saying anything.

"Raidou why don't you take that home and then head over to Kakashi and take care of him, I'll get Gai back to the house, and see what I can do. Were already late as it is so we might as well take care of these two before heading over." Genma said before pulling his boyfriend into a quick kiss, and then promptly shoving him out of the Hokage's door. Genma looked back up at the Hokage only this time with a glare.

"You knew his father was doing this and yet did nothing?! You know what I don't care, I'll take care of that myself. What I don't understand is why Gai wouldn't say anything or do anything! I've seen them next to one another; Gai looks like he could snap the man in too! Oh god, I've left them alone once and when I came back it smelt like sex, Id just assumed that Kakashi and he had had a quickie." Genma looked ready to be sick when he realized what must have really been the reason behind the smell. The Hokage had the waste bucket under him just before he tossed up his breakfast and rubbed his back while he continued to dry heave.

"Genma, I've done everything I can while I have nothing to work with besides some pretty damming evidence which he all explained away. He denied anything going on. The only reason I can think of is that he thinks he deserves what he's getting. All I've been able to do is try and make sure they have missions at separate times so that only one is in the village at a time. Then his father retired and all I could do was watch over him, and make sure he had his _true_ family around to take care of him. Yet despite my best efforts its obvious that his father still gets to him. I wish there is more that I can do, but at the moment there really isn't." The Hokage said and it was then more then ever that Genma realized just how old his lord and master was. He bowed his head in submission hoping it would be enough of an apology for his harsh words against his master. The Hokage just let off a little laugh and rubbed his back a bit more.

"I still don't understand why he would think he deserves what he's getting; Hokage-sama." Genma said head still bowed. The Hokage's smile disappeared completely. He gently pulled Genma's face to look at his and straightened him so he was no longer bowing to him.

"Genma, there's no need to be sorry about caring about the people you love enough to speak your mind, even if the thoughts are harsh, to me. As for why, and I am only speculating here, but I think it might have something to do with his mothers death. On the report I simply put it as a suicide, which it was, but only in the fact that she wanted to die. Genma she asked Gai to kill herself so that she wasn't slowly dieing in pain. Gai, from what I could gather form him, agreed to help her, and did so in the only way he knew how, by doing as she asked. He slit her throat. I believe his father has been taking the anger and pain of her death out on Gai all his life." The Hokage said while giving his 'son' a fatherly kiss to the forehead.

"Crap, why didn't he ever tell anyone about these things?! I would have helped him! HE so does not deserve to be hurt by his father no matter what! I, just what am I suppose to do Hokage-sama? We were planning on going in soon. We tried the whole double life thing once before, and well that ended with my near death. I doubt Raidou would be willing to try it again, and I wont do anything without him. Bringing Gai back into anbu, even if he wanted to, wouldn't help him. I know he loves Kakashi, he doesn't really want to leave him. From what I can gather he thinks leaving him is going to help him somehow." Genma said at a complete loss as how to help everyone.

"I believe you can trust them fully and without a second thought. They were both in anbu at one point or another, they know what it means to have to stay hidden. So why not tell only a few close family members that we know you can trust. Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Yamato, just a few of them mind you. It is suppose to be secret, but this way you will be keeping your family as well. Now go on my boy, I know you will make me proud." The Hokage said while waving him out the window to Gai who seemed to be starting to get antsy. Genma nodded his thanks, and was quick to Gai side.

"Hey; sorry I needed to talk to the Hokage. Come on your staying at our place until you've worked this out." Genma said then pulled at Gai's arm until the other gave up and allowed Genma to half support him on the run back to his apartment. Neither said anything on the way there and if Gai was not ok with this he said nothing about it. Once there Genma unlocked the door, and turned off the jutsu's and disabled the bobby traps set up to catch anyone trying to brake into their place. Gai still said nothing as Genma dropped him onto the couch and went to the guest room to see if Raidou had already been here with Gai's things. The suitcase and box of things was sitting on the bed waiting to be opened and fixed up. Genma walked back out of the room, it wasn't his place to put Gai's things away.

"Gai, you can rest there and tell me what's happening for now, but when your ready, your things have been put into our spare room, which I guess is now yours. You can change it to your liking if you want." Genma said finally demanding some real answers about what was going on. Gai seemed to snap out of what ever daze he had been in and looked up to Genma with an almost lost look on his face that made Genma want to tell the man that everything would be fine; now go back to being your normal stupid happy self.

"I told Kakashi it was over. That I wanted to help him, and I really did Genma, but I wasn't able to see things clearly and act on what I know. Not in the way I should in order to help him, because I was to emotionally involved with him to think clearly about what he needed to heal in the long run, and not his happiness in the short term. So I left hoping to be able to do that now, and to give him something to work for." Gai said all this and then just sat there not saying anything at all. Genma sighed when he realized that was all he would be getting for now from Gai.

" I see, I'm sure we can all help Kakashi, and then you two can get back together, and everything will work out for the best sooner or later Gai. For now why don't you go and unpack, and take a nap. I've already sent a clone to tell your team that you wont be there today. Don't worry I haven't told them why, just said you'd be there to start again on Monday." Genma said to Gai who nodded his thanks and then got up to go to the room that was now his.

Raidou walked back into his apartment and saw Genma just sitting there on the couch with a beer in his hand. He didn't know if he should shake his head or join him in his drinking. He had just been to Kakashi's and the man was not ok. Not in any sense of the word. He had never seen the man cry before, but once he realized that Raidou wasn't an enemy but rather a friend he had just grabbed the man to him and sobbed while telling him what had happened. After that he apologized for trying to hit me the other day and literally begged me not stop being his friend. I told him I would never stop being his friend because we were family and family stuck together threw thick and thin. He told me to tell Gai that. I tried to explain that Gai probably thought he could help him out this way but he seemed to think that Gai had finally had enough with him and just wanted out. After an hour telling him that, that was not true, and that we would just have to work on his issues so that Gai would come back I told him I had to go but would be back later to check on him.

I sat there with Genma's beer in my hand while he rubbed at my back and shoulders listening to what I said before telling me what Had been said by Gai. I moan when he started to get a particularly nasty knot out of my left shoulder. He told me what the Hokage said we could do before tipping my head up and claming my lips in a gentle kiss. I smiled into the kiss and opened it at his request. When he pulled away I don't know who was more horny at the moment me or him. He noticed my obvious hardness and laughed quietly while telling me that Gai had dosed off about thirty minute ago and that we could probably get away with it if we were quite. I groaned and tilted my head to the side to give him better access to my neck and jaw. He started to kiss down it without a second thought. Biting my lip I stifled my next moan as he quickly shed us of our cloths not wanting to waste time.

I groaned again and moved to the floor and onto my stomach at once with my ass in the air. I didn't care if that made me look needy or horny because at that moment all I wanted was to feel my lover inside of me and I didn't care how he got there. Genma didn't seem in the mood for games either, he just gather the lube from the front table drawer, which I would later remember putting there for this very porous, only minus all the drama. He covered three fingers in the lube, and traced the first one around my opening before starting to push in slowly. I gasped at the feeling that I had been missing these last few days and pushed back on the finger wanting more. He keep looking with that one finger until he reached that nub of nerves that made me bit my hand to keep from screaming in pleasure. He kissed down my back but continued to rub over those nerves making me moan and push back for more, but the pressure never increased, but the teasing never stopped driving me mad. Then he pushed in the other two fingers at once making me throw back my head and cry out in pleasure, pain, and surprise. He quickly covered my mouth with his to cut the noise off.

With in seconds he had me begging him for more, no matter what he always seemed to have me on my knees and begging him. Now was no exception, I whimpered slightly and pushed back, but felt no increase in the light caresses he was covering my insides with. He barely nudged at my legs and I spread them as far and wide as I could for him.

"Good, now lean on your shoulders. I want you to finger fuck yourself, but your not allowed to cum until I say understand!" Genma purrs into my ear and damn it all I do it without question. I hear him moan when I slide all three of my fingers into myself at once and slowly start to tease myself knowing he wouldn't allow for me to do any actual satisfying for myself. I feel his erection press against my ass, and go to move my hand out of his way, but he guides it back into place and pushes my fingers back in while he starts to thrust his hardened member between my cheeks making me moan and whimper for more at the same time. I don't know what he's playing at but damn it I'm hard, and he hasn't touched me besides to thrust against me.

"Genma, baby please, please just fuck me already! Nagh! God, you feel so good against me, I want you in me baby, while your hard. I want you to pound into me until I cant feel my ass anymore. Please, oh gods yes, please, baby, please just fuck me already!" I say as loudly as I dare begging him to just stop my teasing and fuck me already. However he doesn't go to touch me nor stop my hands. I go to press against my prostate but he grabs my hand with a slight growl. He hates it when ever I get myself off by doing that. I moan but go back to lightly teasing myself, knowing he wouldn't allow it anyway. I go to pump my cock, but he gently knocks my hand away and kisses down my back and licks at my opening around my fingers making me moan and buck back against both my fingers, his dick, and his tongue. He pulled back completely and watched my every move while slowly fisting himself. So he wanted a show.

I spread my legs as far as I could an angled my hips so I know he could see my opening and fingers with no problem. I slowly started to stretch myself and moaned while I did so thinking about what could be stretching my opening besides my fingers. I licked my lips and frowned a bit as I added a forth finger. That was pretty weird, as big as Genma was, I always seem to tighten again after were done, so when ever I go to stretch with more then three fingers, I feel as if I'm being split open. I continue knowing it'll stop soon and I'll feel nothing but pleasure. Plus Genma always liked watching me stretch myself to the limit. Said I looked beautiful when I open myself to him. Then an idea hit me and I grinned knowing that soon he would be in me. I continued to stretch myself with four fingers moaning and calling to him all the while. Then I did something I've never done before, I fisted myself.

All five fingers working my insides I almost wanted to cum right then, but he hadn't said I could yet and the last time I came without him saying so he refused to touch me for a week, and even then he only allowed me to finger myself while he watched. He would cum, force me to stop and not allow me to cum at all. He did that everyday for a week straight. When he finally did fuck me again I came so hard I passed out. So I moaned and begged until I felt him pull my hand out and licked at it making me moan some more. He lined himself up with my opening and stopped. He never would push into me! Always made me do it. He still hasn't told me why he does that, but that's a thought for another time. I push back onto his lubed up hardened member slowly knowing he wouldn't allow it any other way. When he was finally in fully he bent over my back and sank his teeth into my shoulder marking me as his. Then he pulled out and slammed back in hitting my prostate dead on making me cry out only to smother the noise with his own hand.

"Make to much noise and I'll pull out and have you suck me off then leave you hard and wanting with no relief." He growled trying to keep me quite so Gai wouldn't wake up. It worked, I knew he would do it, and I knew I wouldn't not suck him off even though I knew I wouldn't get any. He continued to hit my prostate dead on every time. I buried my face in the carpet to keep quite but keep pushing back against him all the same. I could feel my balls tighten and knew I would cum soon and nearly wanted to cry because he still hadn't said I could cum yet.

"Gods, Genma I'm so hard for you. Please I want to cum, I need to cum. Baby please!" I begged him shamelessly wanting nothing more then to cum and have him cum in me right then and there. He however had another idea and pulled out of me making me cry for him to put it back in! He moved away and laid down on the ground and I knew what he wanted and whimpered knowing he wouldn't let me cum until he had his fill in what he wanted from me. So I quickly moved over to my lover and went down on him. I deep throated him and moaned making him cry out in pleasure himself. He grabbed my hair and set the pace. I could feel him tightening in my mouth. I though he was about to cum, but he yanked me off and pulled me up and thrust into me with no warning making me cry out and he came in me. I keep begging him to cum, but by this point I couldn't form word. He knew what I wanted though and nodded his assent and a second later I was cumming crying his name.

We lay there panting and listen to see if Gai had woken up but he seemed to still be asleep. I turn over and curl up into Genma's side. For as much as he liked to dominate the bed when we had sex, he loved it when I cuddled with him after words. He smiled and kissed me again before sighing in a way that one should never do after having sex. I pulled away slightly but he just pulled me back to him again.

"I would do the same thing he did if I though it would help you. I just wouldn't be able to keep stringing you along, so I would tell you to find some one else to be with." He tells me quietly. I stiffen at the thought of him leaving me.

"I guess its good that we don't have any reason to do so." I say with a strained voice knowing that he could find a reason, almost any day at anytime what with us being ninja, there's always some problem. I don't like the thought that he would leave me in order to try and help me. I whimper slightly but just lay curled up next to him. It almost scares me how much I've come to rely on him being with me.

* * *

I know it was long! Hopefully the length was worth it, seeing as I didn't want to wait to add the lemon. My chapters will start being focused with one group at a time maybe two. Next chapter will be team Ibiki and there first meeting. However, it might be awhile, what with my final coming up. So please read and review! ^.^


End file.
